Une troisième fois
by Lulma
Summary: Two-Shot - Brigrim - Tout semble différent depuis ces deux baisers... Pourquoi est-ce que Grégoire avait réagi comme cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que lui-même n'avait pas réagi comme ça ? Quand un simple pari amène Mickaël à se poser des questions... Et à trouver des réponses. - Post LNDC
1. Chapter 1

Hey bande de yaoistes :) Un nouveau two-shot en perspective ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, le premier chapitre ressemble plus à « Et Ensemble... » Avec une réflexion intérieure et le deuxième comportera un peu plus de dialogue et d'action, je n'en dis pas plus ) (Il est surtout pas écrit à l'heure où j'écris ça xD)

Désolée d'avoir été un peu longue mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspi récemment donc j'avais cessé d'écrire, mais voyez, ça revient :)

Résumé : Two-Shot - Brigrim - Tout semble différent depuis ces deux baisers... Pourquoi est-ce que Grégoire avait réagi comme cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que lui-même n'avait pas réagi comme ça ? Quand un simple pari amène Mickaël à se poser des questions... Et à trouver des réponses.

Disclaimer : Mickaël (Rosgrim) et Grégoire (Superbrioche666) s'appartiennent à eux même dans leur corps comme dans leurs esprits, donc si l'un d'eux veulent que je retire cette fic des internets je le ferai.

Merci à Gynny, comme d'hab, pour lire au fur et à mesure mes fics et me donner son avis, des bisous ~

Enjoy ~

* * *

Superbrioche avait toujours été pudique.

Et Rosgrim le savait.

Malgré tout, cela continuait de l'impressionner. Cette indifférence malgré la gêne, cette manière qu'il avait de détourner la conversation... Finalement même lui ne savait pas grand-chose sur sa sexualité.

Il était si timide... Si réservé.

Et Rosgrim avait peur.

Peur parce qu'il pensait avoir fait une connerie.

Peur parce qu'il ne savait rien sur cette partie de la vie de son colocataire.

Peur parce que il doutait de ses propres sentiments.

Ce baiser... C'était une erreur.

Il l'avait blessé. Il en était sûr. Cette distance, ce détachement feinté, il le sentait.

Il aimait les viewers. Mais s'il avait su qu'il blesserait son colocataire par ses actes il ne l'aurait jamais embrassé. Son ami le plus proche comptait beaucoup trop pour lui. Il était la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici, il ne voudrait jamais lui faire de mal.

Il était la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé youtube.

Pour être honnête, la vie qu'il menait aujourd'hui, il lui devait. Certes son « talent » y était pour quelque chose, mais sans lui... Sans lui il ne serait pas le même.

Il serait peut-être plus aigri ? Plus fermé ? Un homme qui travaille le jour, qui joue la nuit ? Attaché, pieds et mains liées à la société, il n'aurait jamais eu cette sensation de liberté, sans contrainte, à part le peu qu'imposait leur colocation et youtube.

Il serait certainement moins épanouit. Parce que, aux côtés de son plus proche ami il était si détendu, si rayonnant. Cette proximité entre eux le rendait plus serein. Sa présence le rassurait, comblait les manques que sa vie pouvait avoir, le rendait heureux, aussi simplement que ça.

Et rien que la simple éventualité de perdre tout ça le rendait dans un état proche de l'effondrement.

Il voulait aller s'excuser. Chercher à se faire pardonner pour cette erreur. Il aurait tout fait pour qu'il accepte ses excuses, que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais s'excuser serait avouer que tout n'était pas comme avant. Alors que depuis deux semaines ils s'efforçaient tant bien que mal à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Mais sentir ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, ses épaules frêles sous ses bras, son sourire contre le sien, avait été si frustrant. Il aurait aimé que ça dure plus de dix secondes, peut-être quinze, vingt... Il ne savait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que la moue dégoutée qu'avait arboré son colocataire à la fin de leur baiser l'avait heurté. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait aimé plus, et que son ami affiche un visage joyeux plutôt qu'écœuré. Mais il avait fait semblant de rien, il avait porté son sourire jusqu'au bout, et ce n'est que en éteignant le live qu'il avait pu de nouveau se laisser aller.

Sa joie s'était effacée, ne laissant apparaitre qu'un regard triste qu'il afficha jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher. Et les jours suivants.

Et depuis ils s'évitaient. Ils rigolaient toujours mais la gêne persistait. Ils devaient parler mais ils n'osaient pas. Et les jours passaient tout en se ressemblant.

Lorsqu'il prenait le bras de Grégoire en l'utilisant comme point d'appui lorsqu'il riait, il restait un dixième de seconde de plus. Quand celui-ci le touchait, il regrettait sa chaleur lorsqu'il coupait le contact. Il plongeait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui parlait, ne l'écoutant plus, et se faisant réprimander.

Souvent, dans des moments de calme, devant la télé ou lorsqu'il parlait à d'autre personnes, il se surprenait à observer son visage de fond en comble, de ses yeux clairs à sa bouche en passant par sa légère barbe. Ses pensées dérivaient parfois, au lieu de simplement observer, il s'imaginait embrasser ses lèvres, toucher sa peau, sentir son odeur. Alors, ses joues se coloraient légèrement et il se forçait à penser à autre chose.

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il l'avait déjà ressenti, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Non. Il était juste perturbé par ce baiser. Et ça n'avait rien de sentimental. En même temps, cela faisait trois longues années qu'il n'était sorti avec personne, c'était normal d'être troublé, non ? Il avait des besoins et les éveiller comme cela le déstabilisait.

Le pari des Nuits de Crohn mettait finalement en péril leur amitié mais surtout le faisait douter de ses propres sentiments ! Quel con, piégé à son propre jeu...

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Faire en sorte que tout soit comme avant ? Il savait qu'il suffirait de s'excuser et de se mettre au point avec son colocataire pour que tout soit oublié en quelques jours. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Effacer ce baiser de leurs esprits, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, oublier cette chaleur qu'il avait ressenti pendant ces dix secondes... Il ne pouvait pas, il doutait trop.

Finalement peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Peut-être voulait-il continuer ainsi, dans l'ambiguïté entre amitié fusionnel et un peu plus. Peut-être même que... Il en voulait plus ? Non, non, non. Comme ça au bout de deux ans, c'est pas un petit bisou qui allait le faire douter. Il était bi, il ne l'avait jamais caché à son meilleur ami. Mais, lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble il était sûr que jamais, au grand jamais il ne tomberait amoureux de lui, parce que leurs amitié valait plus qu'un couple. Persuadé que, de toute façon, son cadet était hétéro.

Cependant... Plus le temps passait, plus il se posait des questions. Il était si réservé sur ce sujet... Trop même. Et au final, il avait réalisé qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit des histoires qui lui étaient arrivées parlant d'une fille qui lui aurait plu. En fait, il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'amour, à part la fois où Mickaël lui avait livré sa bissexualité, en lui demandant si ça ne le dérangeait pas. Et il lui avait simplement répondu « Explique-moi en quoi ça devrait me déranger ? Je ne crois pas être capable de juger qui que ce soit, et surtout pas là-dessus. » et à cet instant il avait été tellement soulagé qu'il n'avait pas relevé le « surtout pas là-dessus ». Mais maintenant cette précision lui tournait dans la tête. Parlait-il de son blocage émotionnel sur le fait d'en parler ou bien d'autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui en parler parce que justement, il n'y avait rien à dire ?

En fait, en deux ans, la seule personne que Grégoire avait embrassée à sa connaissance, c'était lui. Pour ces défis. Deux fois.

Merde. Grégoire n'aimait-il tout simplement pas les rapports amoureux ? Était-il asexuel ? Est-ce que ça le débectait à ce point de l'embrasser, que ce soit lui ou n'importe qui ?

Rosgrim n'aurait-il pas dû insister ?

Il doutait trop. Il y avait trop d'informations dans son cerveau, il se trompait.

Il _devait_ se tromper.

Parce que sinon il pouvait oublier l'idée d'embrasser ses lèvres une troisième fois.

* * *

Review please =D ?


	2. Chapter 2

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, il devait savoir. Peut-être qu'en le prenant de court il allait répondre ? Il fallait essayer.

Alors un soir, quand ils se mirent d'accord pour commander une pizza pour eux deux, il sut que c'était le moment. Ils s'installèrent côte-à-côte sur la banquette pliée pour manger sur la table basse (leurs table normale étant inaccessible, remplie d'emballage d'anciens repas). Mickaël avait insisté pour qu'ils restent ensemble, qu'ils ne partent pas manger chacun de leur côté devant leur PC. Son colocataire n'avait pas bronché, il semblait même content de manger avec lui.

Grégoire était en train de couper leur repas, et les pensées de Mickaël divaguaient encore. Ses yeux fixaient contre sa volonté le bas du dos de son ami, dévoilé par son t-shirt qui remontait lorsqu'il se penchait. Il s'imaginait poser sa main à cet endroit et la remonter le long de son dos, caresser la chair à peine dévoilée. Peut-être même passer un ou deux doigts sous la limite du jean pour y toucher...

« Euh... Ça va ? » Demanda soudain l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Il l'avait remarqué depuis combien de temps ? Putain il fallait qu'il réponde quelque chose...

« ... Oui oui pourquoi ? » Tenta-t-il naturellement en se tournant vers son visage.

« Tu avais juste l'air perdu dans tes pensées... répondit-il en souriant, pizza ?

\- Volontiers ! »

Amen il n'avait rien vu. Mais le plus dur n'était pas encore fait. Il fallait qu'il pose la question fatidique. Trouver la bonne tournure, le bon moment... Ce n'était pas aisé, et plus il attendait, moins ça le serait. Son ami lui tendit une part de pizza qu'il saisit et commença à manger.

L'atmosphère lui semblait pesante, il ne savait pas si c'était parce que il était lui-même stressé ou parce que aucune paroles n'avaient été prononcées depuis une trentaine de secondes. Voilà, tout commençait comme il en avait l'habitude ces temps-ci. Ca ne serait jamais arrivé avant les nuits de Crohn. Une idée lui vint alors.

« Dis, est-ce que tu as reçu des tweets à propos des t-shirts ? Certains de mes abonnés les ont reçus et en sont plutôt contents, ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point les communautés se sont mobilisés pour cette récolte de fond tu ne trouves pas ? »

Boum. D'une pierre deux coups, briser la glace et s'approcher du sujet sensible, fait ! Rosgrim se sentait plutôt fier de lui, il fallait qu'il pense à s'auto-féliciter plus tard.

« Si, j'ai reçu pleins de tweets avec des photos des t-shirts et des remerciements, comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose, raconta-t-il en riant, nous, nous y sommes pour rien, tout ça s'est fait grâce à eux, certains semblent l'oublier.

-Oui c'est sûr, mais je pense qu'ils te remerciaient pour le temps que tu as passé à faire ces deux lives, et pour le fait que tu ais donné de ta personne »

Dans son cerveau les alarmes « terrain glissant » et « danger » s'étaient mise en marche. Il tentait malgré tout de garder un visage lisse, vide de toutes émotions pour ne pas trahir sa démarche. Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'effaça et son regard devint fuyant

« Tu as sûrement raison...» répondit-il doucement.

Tout deux savaient ce à quoi l'autre pensait, mais tandis que Mickaël aimait ces souvenirs Grégoire semblait vouloir s'en détacher. Même après deux semaines il était gêné, ça n'allait pas être évident. Rosgrim ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise mais il fallait que cette situation avance, tant pis si ça provoquait des tensions. Au bout d'un moment il fallait prendre ses couilles à deux mains et avancer.

« Greg', commença-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet, je… Je suis désolé que ce pari t'ai blessé… Je ne voul... » Il se reprit dans sa phrase, vouloir ? Si, il l'avait voulu ce baiser. Il se souvenait de la façon dont les muscles de son dos s'étaient raidis d'appréhension lorsqu'il observait le compteur monter à vive allure à l'approche de la fin du live, de la façon dont son cerveau s'est déconnecté lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, de la façon dont il l'avait enlacé alors que les secondes dictées par Siana s'écoulaient. Alors si, il l'avait voulu. « Je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible d'atteindre les 50 000… »

Il sentait ses joues se colorer en rouge et son cœur se serrer, s'excuser face à lui prouvait qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Et cela lui faisait autant mal que ça ne le soulageait.

Le regard de son colocataire continuait de se concentrer sur les lattes du plancher, il repoussa sa main d'un mouvement d'épaule.

« T'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle des viewers… »

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle Mickaël l'observa d'un regard interrogateur. Pas sa faute ? Il allait répliquer quand Grégoire reprit :

« C'est ma faute, je réagis excessivement, renifla-t-il, pardon. »

Même si son visage n'était pas tourné vers lui, Mickaël savait, rien qu'à sa voix étranglée, qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait le consoler mais il n'osait le toucher. Alors il se pencha en avant afin d'être plus près de son visage sans qu'il n'y ait de contact. Il parlait d'un ton qu'il espérait être apaisant. Il n'avait jamais été l'ami qui réconforte les gens, il avait toujours été celui vers qui on se tourne lorsque l'on est énervé, pas lorsque l'on est triste.

« Hé… Tu ne réagis pas excessivement arrête… Ça te concerne toi, ton mental, personne et surtout pas toi n'a le droit de déterminer cette réaction comme excessive.

-Bien sûr que si je réagis exagérément ! Attends, je chiale pour rien ! » Répondit-il en se levant précipitamment, énervé.

Rosgrim se leva également, d'une manière plus douce pour ne pas le brusquer.

« C'était ton premier baiser ? » La question lui avait échappé des lèvres et il regretta immédiatement en voyant les yeux bleus de son colocataire le foudroyer.

Un rire sarcastique, qui n'allait pas du tout avec la personnalité réservée de Grégoire, s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Puh, arrête tes conneries tu m'as pris pour qui sérieusement ? J'ai vingt-quatre ans, j'ai passé l'âge des premiers bisous ! » L'assurance que prenait sa voix tremblotante semblait fausse aux oreilles de Mickaël, ses lèvres tremblaient et ses joues arboraient une magnifique couleur écarlate, tout indiquait un mensonge. Comme s'il pouvait encore lui mentir après tout ce temps passé ensemble.

Il s'approcha doucement de son interlocuteur et l'attrapa au niveau du biceps. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Brioche. Le rouge dû aux pleurs qui entourait ses iris bleus les rendaient d'une couleur encore plus profonde qu'en temps normal.

« Arrête Micka, ça ne me fait pas rire lâche-moi » Dit-il en baissant le regard et en tentant de dégager son bras.

« Mais je ne rigole pas. Je veux seulement... savoir. Pourquoi...

\- Arrête-voir hein ! Sans toi et ton putain de pari on en serait pas là ! Tu le sais très bien ! »

La conversation commençait passablement à l'énerver, d'accord il pouvait comprendre que cela pouvait être dur pour son colocataire pour un premier baiser, mais bon sang, s'il était asexué ce contact ne signifiait rien et sinon, il aurait bien d'autres occasions pour en faire à des filles ! Et comme Rosgrim n'était pas connu pour son calme légendaire il lâcha son colocataire et parla encore plus fort que lui avec de grands gestes :

« Je me suis excusé Greg' ! Que veux-tu de plus ?! Je ne peux pas remonter le temps ! Pourquoi en faire un plat pareil vraiment ? Même si c'était ton premier baiser, honnêtement ! Ca ne change rien pour toi !

\- Mais putain si ! Justement ! Répliqua Grégoire, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, tu comprends vraiment rien à rien ! C'est pour toi que ça change rien ! Bah oui c'est sur, toujours sûr de toi, sans aucuns doutes ! Tu dis une chose un jour, ça reste vrai pour toujours ! Ce n'est pas mon cas !»

Rosgrim ne savait quoi dire et se tut. Jamais son ami ne s'était énervé de la sorte, il tentait toujours d'arrondir les angles quand conflit il y avait. C'était en partie pour cela qu'ils se complétaient si bien tout les deux. Mais là Mickaël était tellement scotché qu'il ne répondit même pas, le laissant continuer à débiter un flot de paroles qu'il contenait en lui depuis ces deux soirées.

« Je doute Micka, je doute comme je n'ai jamais douté ! Et pas sur l'avenir ou sur quelle couleur devrait-être ma miniature ! Non, je doute sur moi-même tu comprends ? Sur quelque chose que je croyais acquis, que j'ai mis du temps à accepter. Et toi tu me reprends cette assurance durement gagné comme ça, en dix secondes ! Et tu voudrais que je ne dise rien, que je fasse comme si de rien était ? C'est toi qui a lancé cette conversation, tu l'assumes maintenant !»

Trop d'informations en si peu de temps, Mickaël n'était pas sûr de pouvoir recoller tout les morceaux. Il était incertain de lui-même ? À cause de leurs baisers... ? Mais... À quel sujet ? Il avait pourtant bien fait la grimace lorsqu'ils avaient déliés leurs lèvres... Quelque chose lui échappait mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Son ton se radoucit afin que son ami ne se braque pas et il demanda doucement :

« Dis-moi ce que je t'ai fais perdre Bri... Je ne peux pas me racheter si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi je devrais me faire pardonner...

\- Laisse. C'est trop tard de toute façon. Tu ne changeras jamais de ton coté alors pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de savoir ?»

L'espoir battait bien trop fort dans les veines de Mickaël pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un faux espoir. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

Son cœur raisonnait dans tout son corps et notamment dans ses tempes. C'était le moment ou jamais. Le quitte ou double. Il fallait qu'il parle, maintenant.

Il se rapprocha encore plus, sentant la chaleur de l'autre à travers ses vêtements, pencha la tête vers lui et lui avoua à voix basse :

« Je vais te dire une chose Grégoire. Je pensais ne jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'amitié pour toi. Je te l'avais même dit. Et pourtant...» Il laissa sa phrase en suspend au cours d'une pause durant laquelle il soutint le regard choqué de Grégoire qui ne bougeait plus, le souffle coupé. « Donc ne dis pas que je suis prévisible et que je ne changerai jamais d'opinion... Dis-moi ce que tu penses...»

Il avait réussit à aligner tout ça très calmement malgré le bordel qui régnait dans sa tête.

La voix tremblante de Grégoire s'éleva tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière

« Mais... En emménageant tu m'avais dit que...

\- J'ai changé depuis deux ans... Répliqua Rosgrim en avançant encore.

\- Je suis pas prêt Micka... Je ne sais pas... Je doute encore » Dit Grégoire précipitamment en heurtant la table du salon, faisant tomber au passage des emballages trainant.

« Laisse-moi t'aider à te fixer. » Chuchota le plus vieux en se penchant sur les lèvres de son colocataire.

Un souffle qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps s'engouffra dans sa poitrine : celui du bonheur, de l'appréhension et de l'envie. Tout ses sens étaient en éveil alors que le contact restait chaste, Grégoire restant immobile les yeux ouverts.

Rosgrim prit son visage entre ses mains pour écraser leur deux bouches ensembles et pouvoir mouvoir ses lèvres avec plus de force. Il sentait son ami résister entre l'envie de se laisser aller et la peur de la suite résultant des gémissements étouffés et des yeux mi-clos.

Une des deux mains placées sur son visage s'aventura plus bas collant leurs bassins ensembles. Au contact du corps du barbu contre le sien Grégoire poussa un petit cri, n'étant pas habitué à une telle proximité. Mickaël profita de ce moment de diversion pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche non-coopérative. Le propriétaire de la dite-bouche, n'appréciant visiblement pas les visites opportunes, commença à protester pour stopper l'action en cours. Mais les râles de contestations finirent par vite se transformer en râles de plaisir alors que son bourreau intensifiait encore et encore le baiser.

Au bout de longues minutes où le cerveau de Grégoire semblait débattre sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter il fini par trouver un terrain d'entente : La coopération.

Mickaël sentit la langue inexpérimentée frôler la sienne, et rien que tout ce que cela impliquait aurait presque suffit à le faire venir dans son pantalon. Il tenta tant bien que mal de guider son ami, d'une part avec sa langue dont il menait le ballet et d'autre part avec les mains de Grégoire qu'il attrapa alors qu'elles pendaient lamentablement dans le vide et qu'il posa sur son propre corps, l'incitant à le caresser. Mais le plus jeune avait visiblement un instinct qu'il pouvait qualifier de très limité et ne pensait pas vraiment au plaisir de son partenaire, enivré par ses propres envies.

Qu'importait, ils étaient tout les deux en train d'aller bien plus loin qu'un simple smack, et c'est tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Mickaël pour le moment.

Il prit par les hanches son nouvel amant et le souleva légèrement pour le retourner afin qu'il soit de nouveau dos au canapé. Grégoire était bien trop concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire qu'il ne se rendit pas compte des mouvements calculés du barbu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe contre le sofa.

Par surprise et peur il s'accrocha au dossier, tentant de se relever alors que Mickaël s'était déjà installé au dessus de lui pour continuer ce qu'il avait entreprît. Celui-ci sentait le souffle court d'affolement contre son oreille, et afin de le rassurer il le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Malgré tout, son partenaire restait crispé et ne répondait plus, le repoussant même, comme si son arrivée sur une surface l'avait réveillé de son état de transe.

Mickaël se recula en coupant le contact, il ne voulait pas forcer la main à son ami ni même le laisser rester passif. Ça prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais un jour, ce serait lui qui se ferait pousser sur ce canapé, il en était certain.

« Je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas... » se lamenta Grégoire, « Putain je suis... »

Rosgrim le coupa en l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

« Il n'y a aucuns soucis, j'attendrai...»

* * *

Le regard bleu qu'il croisa par la suite conforta dans l'idée que, oui, il pourrait attendre, tant qu'il verrait cette lueur dans les yeux de son partenaire.

Et voilà, c'est la fin :) Ça à été plutôt long mais vous l'avez eu cette suite !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez vu des coquilles si vous avez des critiques constructive à faire, les reviews sont faites pour ça :) !

Suivez moi sur Twitter au Lulma ~


End file.
